


Yearning

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little smutty something for Maddie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning

Jim let out a small breathless sound, moving his lips from lips to Leonard's jaw, and then his neck, and down further- And Bones pulled him back up, crushing their lips together.   
"Bones," Jim whined, and hell if Leonard didn't take advantage of the parting of lips.   
"Bones, please."Jim's voice was low and his lips moves against Leonard's as he spoke.   
"What is it you want, Darlin'?" Bones drawled and Jim whined once again.   
"I wanna suck you," Jim moved down once more, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Leonard's pulse point. "Wan'you t'fuck my mouth."

"S'that all?" Leonard rasped, softly rolling his hips against Jim's thigh.   
"Want t'taste you," Jim whimpered. He fucking whimpered.  
"Tell me what you want, Jim," Bones growled, pushing Jim back so there was only the slightest amount of space between them.   
"Please Bones," Jim tried to push back against the doctor, but he was held in place. "Want you t'come down my throat."  
"Then show me," Bones let go of Jim's arms, tangling his fingers in Jim's hair as he lowered himself to his knees.   
Jim mouthed along the fabric retraining Bones, Before slipping his fingers in the belt loops of his pants, tugging them down along with his boxers.  
Bones hissed when the cool air met his over heated skin and Jim glances up, a smirk plastered on his lips.   
Leonard met his blue eyes the moment Jim's tongue teased the head of his cock. Bones groaned, struggling to keep his hips still as Jim's lips wrapped around him, hot and wet. Jim hummed softly, relaxing his throat to take more of Bones, and Bones couldn't help but thrust in to Jim's inviting throat. -  
Leonard groaned, bucking his hips up into the empty air. Seconds later his eyes sprung open and his lips parted, sending out a rush of air from his lungs.   
"Jim-." His arm stretched out, seeking Jim's warmth from the other side of the bed. Only to find the sheets cold. But the bed would be cold, it has been cold for the past four days.   
Leonard's throat tightened and the air left his lungs. When the first sob wrenched it's way out of his throat, his shoulder's shook with it.   
The bed would be cold, had been cold, because Jim was gone. Leonard's Jim was dead. 


End file.
